Research consists of solid state and computational investigations into structure, conformation and configuration of biologically important chemicals. Compounds investigated were relevant to AIDS therapy, enzyme action, synthesis and cancer therapy. a) No human subjects. b) Basic. c) No use of animals, plants or microorganisms. d) AIDS related, in part.